Encuentros Fortuitos
by Silmarwen-Alcarin
Summary: Traducción de 'Chance Meetings' escrita por Leeyna. Todos los días nos encontramos con gente nueva prácticamente a donde quiera que vamos; en la escuela, en nuestra cafetería de costumbre, en el trabajo o incluso durante nuestra visita semanal al gimnasio. Kurt y Blaine realmente no llegaron a conocerse. Pero Blaine conoce a alguien especial en el autobús.


**Encuentros fortuitos**

Todos los días nos encontramos con gente nueva prácticamente a donde quiera que vamos; en la escuela, en nuestra cafetería de costumbre, en el trabajo o incluso durante nuestra visita semanal al gimnasio. Pero no se trata de la gente que te encuentras todos los días o una vez a la semana o gracias a tu rutina normal- se trata de la gente que encuentras por casualidad, cuando ambos salen de la rutina. Es raro volver a encontrarse otra vez, pero algunas veces pasa, algunas veces estás destinado a encontrar a esta persona porque forma parte de tu vida.

* * *

Por primera vez, el autobús llega a tiempo y todos los que se encuentran esperando en la parada, respiran aliviados. Es demasiado temprano para la mayoría como para enojarse por un autobús retrasado, pero aun así algunos lo hacen de todas formas. Todos tienen reuniones a las que tienen que llegar, entregas que realizar, lugares en los que tienen que estar a cierta hora.

Todos menos uno. Cuando llegó a la ciudad para ir a la Universidad había querido vivir en los dormitorios del campus pero en lugar de esos sus padres le compraron un agradable departamento al otro, y más prestigiado, lado de la ciudad. ("Blaine, es una buena inversión y por lo menos tendrás paz y tranquilidad para estudiar. No lo vamos a discutir, te mudarás a ese departamento"). Y aunque no había estado muy feliz con la decisión al principio, ha terminado por agradecerla. Le encanta viajar todos los días a través de la ciudad y sí, los autobuses obviamente se retrasaban y sí, era un horror en invierno, pero de todas formas le encanta.

Se dio cuenta rápidamente de que puedes encontrarte con mucha gente nueva todos los días y también ver a las mismas personas todos los días o incluso el mismo día cada semana. Al tomar los mismos autobuses todos los días, rápidamente memorizó que podía encontrarse con Kyle y Andrea en el autobús para llegar a su primera clase los Lunes y Jueves, y normalmente tenía la oportunidad de encontrarse con David en el autobús de regreso a casa los Martes, Miércoles y Viernes. Había un par de caras que había empezado a reconocer, pero más que nada sólo se sentaba y observaba a la gente a su alrededor.

Pero no eran los viajes en los autobuses comunes y a tiempo los que disfrutaba, sino las veces que perdía el autobús o simplemente decidía caminar hacia una parada diferente. Las veces que veía gente en los autobuses o en las paradas que nunca antes había visto. Y ansiaba los pequeños momentos en los que se conectaba con ellos. Podía ser con una simple mirada o algunas sonrisas tímidas, a veces alguna plática trivial y, bueno, algunas veces incluso más.

Nunca compartía nada más que su primer nombre, bueno, algunas veces entraban dando traspiés en su departamento, arrancándose la ropa y buscando un alivio rápido, pero siempre dejaba claro que era algo de una sola vez y que no se iba a volver a repetir. No era que Blaine se acostara con muchas personas, pero era un chico y tenía necesidades, que incluso la masturbación no podía satisfacer por completo. Realmente no estaba buscando una relación; simplemente no tenía tiempo de llegar a conocer a alguien y tal vez empezar algo serio. Se las arreglaba sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, simplemente viviendo un día a la vez.

Y aquí está, en el autobús de regreso a su casa un Lunes completamente normal. Hay algunos rostros familiares regados por el autobús pero nadie con quien normalmente hable. En la parte trasera del autobús sus ojos se encuentran con un par de ojos celestes, que lo observan curiosamente, como si se conocieran. Blaine estudia el rostro del extraño, tratando de recordar al hermoso chico. Tal vez sólo es alguien a quien ha visto antes, aunque está seguro de que recordaría un rostro tan delicado.

Le sonríe al extraño y su sonrisa pronto es imitada por el otro chico. Su sonrisa crece sólo un poco y está seguro de que puede ver un leve rubor en las mejillas del chico de cabello castaño antes de que rompa el contacto visual y baje la vista hacia sus manos.

Blaine sonríe con satisfacción, momentos como ese se han convertido en lo mejor de sus días, lo cual no es tan triste como parece. Simplemente le gusta conocer gente nueva.

Deja que su mirada pasee por el autobús sobre las otras caras antes de regresar su atención al rostro en la parte de atrás. El otro chico ya levantó la cabeza y está mirando directamente a Blaine otra vez. El tono de sus ojos es más cercano al gris esta vez, cuando le sonríe tímidamente. Blaine le lanza su sonrisa deslumbrante, la que usa en sus presentaciones, para demostrarle que su sonrisa anterior no fue sólo un gesto amable.

El juego de miradas, tratando de descubrir al otro y luego desviando la vista tímidamente, continúa por un rato y Blaine se pierde tan profundamente en los ojos del otro chico que casi se pasa de su parada. Se pone de pie, recoge su mochila muy a su pesar y se acerca a la puerta. Lanzando una última mirada a la parte de atrás del autobús, sonríe, dice "Adiós" y se baja del autobús. Sus ojos lo siguen hasta que desaparece al doblar la esquina.

Blaine sonríe para sí mismo antes de meter las manos en sus bolsillos y dirigirse hacia su departamento. El clima es despejado y soleado, casi demasiado cálido para ser uno de los primeros días de primavera. Al fondo de su mente una casi imperceptible voz lo regaña por su decisión de bajarse del autobús en el lugar de siempre y no seguir hasta la siguiente parada, sólo para poder observar al otro chico por más tiempo.

Pero pronto se olvida de ese insistente sentimiento. Él no es así. Conoce a gente en el autobús les lanza unas cuantas miradas y sonríe y normalmente eso es todo.

Horas después, Blaine está sentado en el sofá de su demasiado elegante departamento, leyendo un libro para la escuela, escuchando algo de música de fondo y la imagen del chico del autobús se le viene a la mente otra vez. La forma en la que el joven se sonrojó y desvió la vista tímidamente remueve algo en él, algo que no puede describir. Sería agradable ver al otro chico de nuevo pero Blaine rápidamente sacude su cabeza y regresa a su libro, simplemente él no es así.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días trata de convencerse de que debe dejar de esperar encontrarse con el otro chico de nuevo. No era el autobús que normalmente tomaba y si el otro chico regularmente tomaba ese, Blaine de seguro no lo había visto las otras veces que accidentalmente se había subido en ese. No importa cuánto lo intente, la imagen del joven se le sigue viniendo a la mente en las situaciones más incómodas. Como el Miércoles, cuando tiene a ese guapísimo rubio del autobús de la tarde inclinado sobre una mesa. Cada vez que se acuerda del otro chico, Blaine se enoja, provocando que empuje sus caderas con un poco más de fuerza. Ha conocido a muchos chicos lindos en el autobús pero ninguno ha logrado invadir sus pensamientos por completo como él. Mientras más lucha Blaine contra ella, más clara se vuelve la imagen en su cabeza, hasta que todo lo que puede ver Blaine es ese hermoso rubor. Se imagina teniendo al chico debajo de él, observando cómo se deshace y alcanza su orgasmo con un grito.

No es hasta cerca de cinco semanas después, cuando Blaine corre bajo la incesante lluvia como un loco para alcanzar el autobús, que lo ve otra vez. Se pasa una mano por el cabello mojado, alegrándose de haber dejado de usar gel cuando llegó a la ciudad. Parpadea para sacar las últimas gotas de lluvia de sus ojos y rápidamente pasa su vista por el autobús para encontrar un asiento desocupado, cuando sus ojos lo encuentran. El extraño obviamente ya había notado a Blaine y sus ojos, de un azul intenso ese día, están fijos en él.

Con cuidado de no caer sobre algún otro pasajero, camina hacia el asiento opuesto al suyo y se deja caer, sin dejar de ver nunca el rostro del otro chico. "Hola de nuevo", le dice en un tono suave, con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola", le responde el extraño y a los oídos de Blaine suena como el paraíso. La voz del chico es hermosa y única, y le provoca un delicioso estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. En algún lugar en el fondo de sus pensamientos, algo lucha por ser liberado, un recuerdo casi olvidado de algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Pero no puede recordar lo que es.

"Un día del asco, ¿verdad?"

"Creo que eso es decir poco. Perdí el otro autobús y casi termino empapado antes de encontrar refugio en un Starbucks".

Blaine sonríe, "Mientras haya suficiente café, el día no está por completo arruinado".

Los labios del otro chico se curvan en una sonrisa, "Nunca nadie había dicho algo tan cierto. Hay muy pocas cosas que un moka especial no pueda resolver".

"Me gusta más el expresso doble, pero sí, el café puede arreglar muchas cosas e incluso mejorar un mal día". Por un momento Blaine observa cómo el otro chico muerde su labio inferior por un segundo.

"Exacto, a veces pasar unos minutos bebiendo café con alguien a quien acabas de conocer puede alegrarte el día y cambiar todo. Algunas veces ayuda hablar con un extraño que pueda levantarte el ánimo". El chico sonríe con suficiencia, sus ojos brillan cuando mira a Blaine.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Un encuentro fortuito siempre puede alegrarte el día, aunque no haya café de por medio".

El chico de cabello castaño simplemente asiente, sus ojos se arrugan en una cálida sonrisa. Por unos momentos ninguno dice nada mientras la lluvia sigue golpeando en techo del autobús.

"¿Entonces no siempre tomas este autobús?"

"Nop, normalmente salgo antes de clases pero hoy mi profesor me entretuvo", el chico se queda callado un momento, "regularmente no me veo como un gato mojado".

"Aw, no te das el crédito que mereces. Por lo menos tu cabello todavía se ve perfectamente peinado, mientras que yo me veo, bueno, a falta de una mejor comparación, como un perro lanudo empapado".

El chico de cabello castaño deja escapar una risa musical, que una vez más le provoca un delicioso estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo que no tiene nada que ver con el frío de la lluvia.

Por unos minutos simplemente disfruta del cómodo silencio que comparten, continuamente atrapando al otro chico viéndolo de reojo.

"No puedo creer que ya casi es Abril. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que el tiempo se te escapa?", dice el otro chico, con los ojos fijos en la ciudad que pasa zumbando al otro lado de la ventana.

Los ojos de Blaine se fijan una vez más en el hermoso chico, pasando sobre sus finas facciones, "Todo el tiempo. Pero no puedo esperar a que el clima mejore, sentarme en el exterior bebiendo café y simplemente disfrutando del sol".

"O vestir mejores atuendos sin tener que asegurarte de llevar un abrigo para no congelarte hasta los huesos. Estoy dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas para lucir espectacular, pero perder mis dedos debido al congelamiento es demasiado, incluso para mí", el chico sonríe y sus ojos se iluminan cuando habla de moda y atuendos.

Antes de que Blaine pueda contestar, el chico se levanta, acomoda su mochila sobre su hombro y se para en el pasillo del autobús.

"Fue agradable platicar contigo pero aquí me bajo. Tal vez nos encontremos por accidente en otra ocasión".

Blaine sonríe, y el corazón le duele un poco ante la idea de no volver a ver al otro chico otra vez. "Sí, eso espero. Me llamo Blaine, por cierto".

"Oh, ya lo sé. Nos vemos después, Blaine", le responde el chico con una gran sonrisa antes de bajarse del autobús, dejando a Blaine mirándolo confundido.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que ya sabe su nombre? ¿La sensación que tiene de que ya lo había conocido antes, estará en lo correcto?

* * *

No es sino hasta principios de Junio que lo vuelve a ver. Esta vez no es en el autobús, tampoco tiene prisa ni tiene que bajarse en cierta parada.

Blaine entra en su cafetería favorita, la que está a unas calles de su departamento. Normalmente nunca puede encontrar un momento para sentarse a disfrutar de su expresso doble, pero hoy sí. El sol brilla, todos están afuera disfrutando del clima, cuando Blaine entra en la cafetería, de inmediato recorre con la vista a la gente, como lo ha hecho a donde quiera que va durante los últimos meses.

Casi se da por vencido, aceptando la idea de que no volverá a ver al chico otra vez, tratando de ignorar la dolorosa sensación en su pecho. La misma que lo acompaña a todos lados desde la última vez que se vieron. Pero entonces sus ojos se posan en una figura solitaria, sentada en la mesa de la esquina, con una mano alrededor de una taza de café, la otra volteando de vez en cuando la página de un libro.

Una sonrisa aparece de inmediato en su rostro ante esa imagen casi pacífica. Lo encontró otra vez. Y aunque Blaine está acostumbrado a encontrar a las mismas personas en el autobús todos los días, esta es especial. Esta era la tercera vez que se encontraban por casualidad, por salirse de la rutina, por pura suerte.

Se acerca al mostrador, ordena dos cafés, esperando impacientemente hasta que están listos, y tomándolos antes de que la barista pueda siquiera ponerlos sobre el mostrador. Se acerca a la esquina lentamente, empapándose de la apariencia del chico.

"Un moka especial", le dice en voz baja una vez que llega hasta su mesa.

El chico se sobresalta, perdiendo la concentración y volteando a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos. Blaine puede percibir el momento exacto en que el extraño lo reconoce, porque su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"Sabes lo que me gusta".

"Tengo muy buena memoria", responde Blaine con una sonrisa igual a la del otro chico.

"¿Quieres sentarte?"

"Me encantaría", jala la silla que está enfrente del otro chico y se sienta.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, Blaine?"

"Oh, el clima agradable, algo de tiempo libre, mi adicción a la cafeína".

El extraño simplemente le sonríe y Blaine está una vez más completamente asombrado por el hermoso chico que está enfrente de él.

"¿Sabes? Es un poco injusto que tú sepas mi nombre y yo no sepa el tuyo, lo que nos lleva a la verdadera pregunta, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"No lo recuerdas", no es una pregunta, es una simple afirmación.

"¿No recuerdo qué?"

"Ya nos conocíamos", el chico voltea a mirar sus tazas de café, "incluso nos tomamos un café. Me ayudaste mucho, ¿sabes?"

Blaine está sorprendido, siempre estuvo en lo cierto, sí se conocían, bueno por lo menos se habían conocido antes. Por un instante algo pasa frente a sus ojos, una imagen de Dalton, los Silbadores interpretando alguna canción, unas escaleras. ¿Por qué no puede acordarse?

"Está bien, ¿sabes? Probablemente es mi culpa. Me diste tu número de teléfono pero nunca te llamé".

"Yo…", Blaine empieza a decir, todavía más confundido que antes.

"Es curioso que nos encontráramos. Casi seis años después de conocernos por primera vez, lejos de Ohio y en una gran ciudad, por pura suerte".

"¿Nos conocimos en Dalton?"

"Sí, pero yo no estudiaba ahí. Yo estaba, bueno, espiando a la competencia pero en lugar de golpearme o echarme de la escuela, te sentaste a tomar café conmigo, hablamos. Salvaste mi vida ese día".

Los ojos de Blaine se abren, más imágenes invaden su mente, se ve empujando una taza de café a través de una mesa, pidiéndoles a Wes y David que los dejen solos para platicar.

De repente, una gran sonrisa aparece en el rostro del extraño, "¿Escuchas eso?", hace un gesto vago en el aire y Blaine trata de escuchar lo que sea que el otro chico quiere que escuche.

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

"Teenage Dream, esa… esa es la canción que cantamos ese día. Yo…", los ojos de Blaine se abren y los recuerdos llegan a él, "Te dije que los Silbadores eran como estrellas de rock y… recuerdo cómo tu rostro se iluminó durante nuestra presentación".

El chico sonríe, "Sí, esa fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien fue amable conmigo, sin asumir cosas sobre mí. Me tomaste de la mano y me llevaste por un atajo", se ríe, "bueno, no creas que no me di cuenta de que eso era todo menos un atajo".

"Lo siento, creo que yo a los 16 años no era mejor que a los 21. Me dejé deslumbrar por tu belleza".

Un leve rubor aparece en las mejillas del extraño, "Sí que sabes cómo cautivar a alguien".

"Así que tres, bueno cuatro, encuentros fortuitos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, ¿sabes? Realmente no creo en el destino ni cosas por el estilo pero, supongo que todo sucede por una razón".

"Me gustaría pensar que sí. Es curioso cómo puedes llegar a conocer gente al azar, ¿lo has notado?"

"¿Te refieres a conocer a un supuesto extraño en el autobús y cautivarlo con sonrisas deslumbrantes?"

"Sí, y terminar en un café meses después porque simplemente no puedes dejar de pensar en él".

El extraño sonríe, sonrojándose más, "Eres directo".

"Nunca hago este tipo de cosas, pero… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? Si te doy mi número, ¿ahora sí me llamarás?"

"Sí y sí, te llamaré".

"Bien, porque la verdad es que odiaría tener que esperar unos meses más para que nos volvamos a encontrar por casualidad".

Blaine se levanta lentamente, con los ojos fijos en el otro chico y extiende su mano.

"Me dio gusto volver a verte". Le guiña un ojo y se da la vuelta, antes de que el chico pueda decirle algo.

Sale de la cafetería y saca el teléfono de su bolsillo para contestar la llamada entrante, "¿Bueno?"

"¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana por la noche?"

Se da la vuelta, mira a través del cristal al frente de la cafetería, su mirada se encuentra de inmediato con la del chico de cabello castaño que sostiene un teléfono contra su oído.

"Suena bien. Mañana por la noche está bien. Te veo después, Kurt".

Blaine ve que una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Kurt cuando le dice su nombre, finalmente pudo recordarlo, y luego cuelga el teléfono.

* * *

Algunas veces los encuentros fortuitos no suceden al azar, algunas veces dos personas que siempre estuvieron destinadas a conocerse se encuentran, sin importar la distancia ni el tiempo. Son las personas que conocemos al azar, aquellas que no podemos sacar de nuestra mente sin importar lo lejos que estén, aquellos con los que queremos estar siempre, los que cambian nuestras vidas. Los encuentros fortuitos que unen a la gente cambian nuestra vida para bien y nos hacen seguir adelante, volviendo nuestra vida, aparentemente aburrida, un poco más alegre.

* * *

**Nota: **Muchas gracias a Leeyna por permitirme traducir esta historia, espero haberle hecho justicia :) Ojalá les haya gustado.

¡Que tengan un excelente día! :)


End file.
